


Unbound

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (except this time it’s actually ok), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DO NOT IGNORE TAGS, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Incest, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are captured. Arthur does what he can to keep them alive until the Knights can rescue them.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s), Knights & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Arthur of Camelot was dragged across a stone floor by two large guards, a blindfold obscuring his vision of his surroundings. He’d gathered that the ruffian’s that had ambushed Merlin and himself while on a simple hunting trip were working under a higher authority, someone with power. They’d been taken to a building of some sort, the prince and manservant both kept bound and blindfolded throughout their journey, although Arthur suspected that Merlin had been sedated, as well, if his unresponsive state in their cell was anything to go by, last he’d seen him.

He felt his heart  _ squeeze _ at the thought, as he continued to be led away by his guards to another location. They’d taken the blindfold off, temporarily, when he and Merlin had been thrown into their cell together. Merlin, who Arthur had never known to keep still or be quiet, simply  _ lay there _ as their captors began kicking at him, and then at Arthur when he’d protested the abuse. One of the guards, younger than the others but meaner by far, had grabbed the prince by the golden hair at the back of his head, twisting him until he couldn’t look away from his friend’s prone form.

“Please,” he had choked out, “please don’t hurt him.” He did not have even a moment to prepare himself before the guard slammed him, face first, directly into the floor. He gasped involuntarily, feeling warm blood flowing freely from both of his nostrils, although the nose didn’t feel broken.

The guards didn’t even speak to them or answer Arthur’s pleas, only crushing his face to the hard-packed dirt floor until he no longer resisted. His nose was trickling blood, still, as they threw him into an open doorway, slamming it shut behind him. He tensed, waiting for an attack to be made, only one never came.

Instead, gentle hands removed his blindfold, and helped guide him to a wooden chair as he blinked against the sudden slight. The serving girl assisting him couldn’t have been more than 13 year old, and reminded him of how Gwen used to be; shy and demure. She refused to meet Arthur’s eyes as she released him and took several steps back, bowing to another figure seated across from the prince in a much more elaborately carved seat. Arthur blinked, allowing his vision to adjust as he took in the situation. 

The man seated in the room with him was possibly his fathers age. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way, his silver eyes watching Arthur sharply. His dark hair was slicked back in a short style, held with a plain leather band. A dark beard, carefully styled, covered the lower half of his face. The expression in his face was unreadable. 

After a moment of uncertain silence, Arthur broke it when he asked, “Why have you brought me here?”

The man tilted his head slightly, as if considering his answer. His eyes lazily roamed Arthur’s figure, and the prince felt himself shudder under his gaze. Finally, he spoke. 

“For the challenge of it all. A prince? A captive worth having, especially one as accomplished as yourself.” The man leaned forward, a smile tracing his lips. “The boy we took in with you, well, he’s just an extra bit of fun, eh?”

“Why am I here?” Arthur repeated, gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to attack him, knowing that he’d be able to do little damage in his state. 

“You may call me Lord Claudas. I’d like to strike a deal with you, little prince,” the man -Claudas - offered. “One that may even save your little friend’s life.”

Arthur’s breath caught in his chest and he stared at Claudas, eyes wide. He noticed, and chuckled. 

“Oh dear, you really are a lovely one. You’d even stoop so low as to save a nobody-servant.”

“Merlin is  _ not _ a  _ nobody _ ,” Arthurl snarled at him, and recoiled sharply as Claudas dealt him a blow to his left cheek. He could feel a heavy ring cut into the soft flesh there, and winced as his face began to throb. 

“I,” Claudas began with a growl, “have been an extremely generous host, keeping the useless boy alive and even offering to  _ keep _ him this way, and this is how you treat me?” He turned dramatically, his back facing the prince as Arthur tenderly prodded his bleeding face, moving his jaw experimentally. 

“Maybe I should just kill him, if you insist on being so rude.” He continued, his head turning slightly. Arthur stood quickly, wobbling only slightly as his blood-loss threatened to pull him into unconsciousness. 

“No, please don’t touch him,” he said, trying to keep his temper in check this time. “Please. I’ll listen to what you have to say.” Claudas smiled, his eyes lingering on Arthur’s. 

“Beg for it,” he advised. “Or I can’t say I believe you truly want that.”

“Please, don’t kill him. Please.”

“You can try harder than that.” Claudas took a quick step towards Arthur, who fell back into his chair. “I want to see you  _ mean _ it.”

“Please,” Arthur said again in a hoarse voice, sliding down out of his seated position until he knelt in front of his adversary. “I will do what you ask, but please don’t kill him.”

Claudas chuckled, gripping the boy’s shoulder tightly and forcing him closer to the older man’s legs. Arthur’s stomach flipped, and an uneasy feeling began to grow in his chest. 

“Suck for it,” Claudas hissed. He began undoing his breeches, giving the prince a good look at thick dark hair surrounding a thick cock, half hard already. He grabbed Arthur by the back of his head, causing his already tender head to erupt in pain. As he cried out, the older man took the opportunity to shove his member into his mouth and push until all the prince could do was retch and choke around it. 

“No teeth,” he was warned. “Any teeth, and I may have to start breaking bones.”

Arthur took a few frantic breaths around Claudas’s hardening member, tentatively using his tongue around the thick length in his mouth and swallowing around the head of the cock in his throat in an attempt to please him; hopefully it would be enough to keep both Merlin and himself alive. 

The grip on his hair tightened, and he felt Claudas ram himself into the back of his throat in long, deep thrusts. Although he tried to contain it, a small whimper made its way out of his mouth. Claudas began to pick up pace. Arthur was not sucking the man’s cock so much as his face was being used as a fuck-hole. He felt sick to his stomach. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Claudas began to moan and his thrusts became jerky. He pulled his cock from Arthur’s throat with an audible  _ pop _ and came on his face with no warning, giving Arthur no time to prepare himself. He gagged at the feeling of the hot cum sticking to his skin., and scooted as far from his adversary as he could. 

Claudas let out a chuckle at the sight of the prince, flushed with shame and covered in cum. 

“You truly are a sight, choking and drooling for cock on your knees,” the man sneered. Arthur gave him a weak glare. 

“I’ve done what you asked,” he said, wincing at the burning feeling of his throat. “You will leave my companion alone?” His only response was another laugh, more amused this time. 

“Boy, you’ve only been given a  _ taste _ of what it’ll take to keep your little friend alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

Claudas left Arthur alone in the room, and was replaced shortly with the same young serving girl from before. She did not look the prince in the eyes, but he did catch a glimpse of her watching him as he was allowed a moment to clean himself. He supposed he should feel grateful that they’d allowed him this small pleasure, but as two new guards returned, the thought vanished.

He wasn’t blindfolded this time, and he watched the hallways as he was dragged away. The fortress, or possibly an old manor, was built of blocks of stone, sturdy but he could see the cracks that had formed in the years that the building had weathered.

He was surprised to find Merlin awake - if groggy - as he was thrown inside, the barred door slamming shut behind him. The cell was lit by a single lantern placed in the passageway outside, and he could make out the dark bruises that were beginning to form on his friend’s pale skin. His right eye looked swollen, and dried blood had collected at the corners of his mouth.

“You’re awake,” Arthur sighed with relief as he knelt by his side. He swiped at the blood on Merlin’s face with a frown as he felt the skin, covered with goosebumps and cold to the touch. “I thought they’d kick you to death before I could come back.” Merlin opened his good eye and let out a small, pained chuckle. 

“Not dead yet,” he agreed. “Soon as whatever they’ve slipped me’s worn off, I’ll teach them a lesson.” Arthur sat, pulling the manservant to lean against him and wrapped his arms around the manservant’s skinny body to warm him. Glancing down, he found Merlin looking up at him with a curious expression.

“What?” 

Merlin blinked and shrugged. “Dunno. Thought you said hugging was for girls.”

Only Merlin could be captured, drugged, and beaten nearly to death and find the time to make  _ jokes. _ Arthur nudged him with a soft smile.

“I think I can make an exception for today,” he said as he released him. They now sat shoulder to shoulder, backs propped up against the stone wall.. “Have you been awake long?”

Merlin shrugged again. He winced slightly, then glanced at Arthur as if hoping he hadn’t noticed. His face shifted to a guilty expression when the prince glared at him to let him know that,  _ yes, he had.  _ The servant sighed.

“I think they kicked me in the head, or dropped me.” Merlin paused. “Or maybe it was both? Honestly I wouldn’t put it past them to neglect-”

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupted him, tiredly. He was glad that his friend was alive. Glad enough to listen to his rambling for a while - but not forever, because truly rambled a  _ lot _ . 

Merlin smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Er, my head, my legs, arms, ribs… I bit my tongue, actually, and they took off after that. Said something about not touching us until Lord Cloud-ass or someone talked to you.”

Arthur’s lips turned up in amusement. The fact that Merlin listed his ribs among his injuries was worrisome, and not just because he’d skirted passed it. If his ribs had broken, they could possibly puncture a lung, risk healing badly, or even succumb to infection. He’d seen similar injuries as a result of battles, even from a training gone awry. 

“Lord Cloud-ass? I like that one. His name is Cladas, and he’s every bit and ass as you’d expect.”

Merlin gave a soft laugh, scooting forward until he could move into a somewhat comfortable lying position on the floor.

“Thanks.”

He had said it so softly that Arthur wasn’t even sure he’d heard him. He wasn’t sure what he was being thanked for, exactly, but accepted it all the same. He opened his mouth to respond, but Merlin appeared to have fallen asleep.

Merlin had grown up poor, sleeping on the floor of his and his mother’s home. The same could not be said for Arthur, who felt as if his mind and body had finally caught up with one another. The day replayed in his mind, over and over, and sleep would not come. The cell was bare, not even a blanket or straw between them and the cool dirt floor. Arthur’s face ached terribly from both the beating and Claudas’s-

Gods above, he couldn’t even think about it. It didn’t feel real, as if he was stuck in some twisted nightmare and would wake up in his chambers, with Merlin serving him breakfast. 

Arthur glanced over at the younger man, searching for his features in the nearly pitch-black darkness of their cell. Although Merlin tried to hide it, Arthur could tell that he was in pain, and probably had more injuries that he most likely wouldn’t tell the prince about. He frowned and leaned closer to his friend.

_ In. One, two, three. Out. One, two…  _ Arthur counted his breaths, watching Merlin’s chest rise and fall steadily. It was lucky enough that the drugs he’d been given had worn off without much of a side effect. Arthur wouldn’t be taking any chances if Merlin was seriously injured and just wouldn’t admit it. Satisfied that he wasn’t dying (yet), the prince lay back down and closed his eyes.

He dreamed of his mother.

* * *

Arthur woke to a sharp blow to the head and a ringing in his ears. He shot up with a gasp, his eyes wide as he attempted to assess the situation. Three guards stood in the room - the younger guard from the day prior and the two guards from last night. 

“Doesn’t he look pretty all cleaned up,” the tallest of the three said. He was impressively muscular and absolutely covered in thick dark hair. Arthur briefly wondered if his long beard would come out all at once if he yanked at it hard enough, or if the length of it would simply tear. 

The third guard’s eyes and hair were both pale - the dim light did not reach enough into the cell for him to discern the color. Unlike the other two guards, he was clean shaven. He did not speak.

In his mind, Arthur dubbed the trio Young, Tall, and Pale.

Young leered over Arthur and kicked him once more - his leg, this time. “Very handsome. I’d wager he’d look even better with a cock between those soft lips.” The prince flushed.

“I-” he was cut off as Tall strode into the room and hoisted him to his feet by his arm. Arthur breathed sharply, feeling it almost slip from it’s socket. He cast a terrified glance to the still asleep Merlin. “Please, not here.”

Pale followed his gaze before speaking for the first time. “You’re right. Let’s take you somewhere we can enjoy this a bit more.”

Tall and Young each took him by an arm and led him out of the door, stopping briefly for Pale to once again cover his eyes. He wondered what the point was, when he’d already seen the building the evening before. 

They did not have to walk for long before they stopped. He heard the creaking of a heavy door open, and then shut behind them as they moved into their destination, and he was thrown to the floor; still dirt. He made to remove the tight knot pressing into the back of his head, but stopped with a cry as he received a swift slap to the jaw. The blindfold remained.

He heard the men move around him, heard the shifting of their clothing. One of them grabbed at his shirt by the back of his neck, hoisting over his shoulders and head and tossed it aside before moving onto his trousers. Any protests Arthur made were met by the same punishment as before. He soon found

He felt something smack at his lips, and jerked his head back as he realized it was one of the men’s hard dicks. He bit out a ‘ _ no _ ’ from between his gritted teeth, but was greeted only by laughter. Someone’s hot breath was on his ear.

“Don’t you know, little prince?” Pale’s voice. “You’re going to give the pleasure of your company to whoever wants it.  _ Whenever _ . Or your little friend’s brains can be bashed in, if you prefer. Your choice.” The cock prodded at his lips. Slowly, Arthur leaned forward and took the member into his mouth. The owner of the cock groaned as he eased himself down the prince’s throat, and a large hand rested on his head.

Arthur drooled around the foul-tasting flesh, willing himself not to be sick. He knew that he’d only end up choking himself even more. He remembered Claudas’s warning the day before, and did his best not to scrape his teeth against the member as he began to slowly bob his head up and down, feeling the large dick sliding in and out of his throat, causing obscene  _ gurgling _ noises as the guard began to pick up speed.

Another of the men approached him from behind and smacked his ass before spitting a wad of saliva onto his exposed asshole. He let out a muffled yelp of surprise in response, and another as he felt gloved fingers massaging the spit into the thin, sensitive skin there. One finger pushed itself into his rear as the first guard - Tall, he deducted from groans slipping from the man's lips - gripped Arthur’s hair tighter and placed another hand under the prince’s jaw to guide his pace. A second finger was added into his ass, followed by a third, and he whined piteously at the further intrusion.

“Oi!” Arthur heard Young’s voice cutting through the fog of his mind. “If you two are taking all the good spots, what am I left with?”

“You’ll have your turn with him,” reassured Pale. “Use his hand, for now.” He felt as Young’s boot kicked at the wrist of his right hand, and grudgingly allowed the man to place it on his cock. He felt some petty satisfaction upon feeling the below average cock his hand was forced around, and began pumping up and down under the other man’s own hand.

Four fingers were working his asshole now, and Pale continued to spit into the hole to keep it slick as he stretched it painfully. Arthur’s moans of pain were lost to the cock still working his mouth. At last, the entire fist had been inserted, and Arthur resisted to struggle against the pain.

“Tight like a little virgin’s cunt, aren’t you,” Pale murmured, and Arthur finally allowed himself to cry as the man’s fist was removed and was replaced with a massive cock, even bigger than the one assulting his throat. Despite the preparation, his asshole clenched tightly around the other man’s member, attempting to push it out. The cock plunged deeper inside of him, and a sob wracked his body.

He didn’t know what to make of himself, anymore. Here knelt the Prince of Camelot, being used like a cheap whore. A rhythm formed between the throatfucking and the cock slamming in and out of his ass, until it was broken by Tall’s jerky movements and animalistic groans. Arthur realized what was happening too late, and found himself choking around a load of the man’s bitter cum. Tall pulled his softening member out of the younger man’s throat with a satisfied sigh and slapped it lightly against his cheek, laughing when he flinched.

“I’ve still got enough in me for a little while longer, what say you?” Tall growled as he grabbed Arthur’s other hand and began pumping the sticky, cum-covered dick. He was horrified to feel the organ beginning to harden again. Young released Arthur’s right hand and took the opportunity to slide into position, his cock not nearly as painful as Tall’s had been, but it was still not wanted. His horror only grief as he realized his own cock was beginning to respond to the repeated stimulation. Either the guards didn’t notice, or they didn’t feel the need to give him his own release. 

Pale finished in his ass, pulling out and releasing Arthur’s definitely bruised hips, but his relief was short lived as he was once again acquainted with Tall’s cock - this time thrust deep into his ass. Pale’s cock replaced Young’s in his mouth, while Young joined Tall in Arthur’s ass, forcing his cock in until both were pressed tightly inside of him.

It went on for what seemed like hours before they grew tired of him. He felt one of them push him face-down on the ground by the small of his back before flipping him over and painting his chest and face with their final release.

“Return him to his cell,” he vaguely heard Pale say and felt someone drop his clothes onto him. “Prisoner’s are to be fed in an hour.”

He lay momentarily, dazed, before wiping the cum from his skin as best he could and dressing himself with shaky hands, and did not protest as he was led back to the cell.

Merlin was awake when he returned, and for once Arthur was glad for the darkness that hid the full extent of his state from his friend’s view. He felt disgusting, used, and didn’t want anyone to see his shame.

“Did they hurt you?” was the first thing out of his manservant’s mouth the moment the guards were out of sight. Arthur shook his head silently as he pulled his knees to his chest, not trusting himself to speak without choking up. “I don’t believe you, prat. I woke up and you were gone and-” Merlin shook his head as his voice cracked, and Arthur finally looked up at him.

“I’m alright, Merlin,” he whispered. “Just hungry.” He hesitated before adding, “Wake me up if they bring food?”

Merlin shot him a dubious look, but nodded all the same. “Sure,” he said after a moment. 

Arthur eased himself down and closed his eyes. After a minute, he felt Merlin nudge his shoulder, and peeked through his lashes as his friend placed his own shirt under his head as a makeshift pillow before succumbing to the sleep his body so desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur’s services did not go unrewarded. In addition to Merlin’s life, Lord Claudas provided them with thin blankets, as well as a roll of gauze for the prince to treat his servant’s wounds while Arthur continued to provide his body for the use of the guards. He was now very well acquainted with the guards that fucked him nearly everyday.

Pale seemed to have taken a liking to Arthur. He was surprisingly gentle with him at times, often using his own mouth to prepare him. Although he was disgusted by the act of it, he was grateful in the end. It still hurt - Pale’s member was rather massive, after all - but it helped alleviate some of the burn that he associated with it.

Merlin’s drugged state had nearly worn off in full; Arthur was nearly certain that the guards had continued to keep him drugged without the prince’s knowledge, and Merlin had only nibbled at the bread and water received at meal times, leaving his gruel untouched . His wounds, too, were healing as well as they could within their current circumstances. 

Merlin surprisingly knew more about healing than Arthur would have thought. Although he knew the younger man was apprenticed under Gaius, it had never occurred to him that he’d actually spent time studying this information. He’d directed Arthur on how to clean and care for the injuries. 

Each time that Arthur was taken away, Merlin was asleep, or at least pretending to be. It had been nearly two weeks, by the prince’s best guess, and he knew that his manservant was concerned about him. Arthur’s neck was covered in bite marks in various stages of healing. The men that fucked him weren’t concerned with being gentle. Bruises littered his skin, pale from the lack of sun, and the darkest of them were concentrated on his hips, which he’d not yet shown the Merlin. 

“Why are they only taking you?” Merlin questioned him when he returned after a particularly brutal experience with the pale guard. Pale seemed to have a particular hatred of Arthur - or maybe it was his own twisted version of being fond of him. Either way, the prince was always worse for wear after spending time with Pale. 

Arthur only shrugged in response. He could feel Merlin’s gaze on the back of his neck, although he didn’t turn to look at him. 

“Dunno,” he muttered after a few minutes. “More important, probably.” He forced a teasing smile onto his face and turned to face him. Merlin watched him with a dubious expression for a moment before snorting. 

“Prat.”

A loud clang drew him from his thoughts as one of the guards - with his helmet on, Arthur couldn’t tell him from the others - opened the cell door and dropped two trays of food on the ground. He stared at Arthur for an uncomfortable moment before leaving. 

Merlin made a face at the gruel in his bowl before setting it aside and sipping his water. 

“Take mine,” Arthur pleaded with him. “They haven’t slipped anything in mine yet.” Merlin eyed the wooden bow dubiously, but accepted it nonetheless.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “I just can’t keep living in this fog, y’know? I can’t feel my- my senses. Everything’s dull.” 

Arthur nodded. Merlin’s bowl was placed near the barred door, ready to be taken away when they were next visited by the guards. 

“Once I get back to my usual self,” Merlin continued, “I’ll think of a way to get us out.” Arthur shot him a quick smile.

“I have no doubt,” he said, although he knew deep down that they’d be stuck here for a long time. “Are you feeling alright?” Merlin frowned back at him. 

“Are _you_?” He countered, redirecting the question. Arthur scowled as Merlin added, “I may have been out of my gord the last few days, or however long it’s been, but I do know you, and when you’re not okay.”

Arthur didn’t meet his eyes as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He hadn’t been keeping his secret from his dearest friend because he wasn’t supposed to, he knew Claudas didn’t particularly care about Merlin, only seeing the boy as a bargaining chip. He sighed, feeling so tired from everything that had happened to them and would continue to happen for as long as they were trapped here. They would continue to use Arthur until they got board of him, and then what? 

Merlin leaned towards him with a small frown tugging at his mouth under the scraggly beard that had begun to sprout after only a few days. In contrast, Arthur’s face had been routinely shaved. He suspected a beard would put off the men who wanted to fuck his mouth. He hunched over his knees and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

“Please,” Merlin's voice came softly. “Please tell me what’s wrong. Or my minds going to jump to the worst possible conclusion, Arthur, _please_ .” His words grew faster and his voice louder as he rushed to speak his mind. Arthur’s eyes burned with the threat of tears as he finally met Merlin's gaze. _Please_. He didn’t even need to hear it said aloud to see it in his friends eyes. 

“He threatened me,” he started in a hoarse voice, feeling uncertain. “Cloud-ass. He told me that I had to let him do whatever he wanted to me.” He took a couple of quick, short breaths, waiting for Merlin’s response. 

“And the guards?”

“Them too.”

“For the entire time? As long as we’ve been here?”

Arthur’s silence and downcast gaze spoke louder than his words ever could. It was difficult to tell in the dim light, no matter how accustomed he’d become to the dark, but Merlin's face seemed to blanch as he stared at Arthur. 

“When you say he can do _anything_ -“ he started before Arthur interrupted him sharply with, “I mean he can do _anything and everything_ he could want to me.”

“I am going to kill them.” Merlin’s voice shook slightly, as if he was struggling to sound calm instead of bursting into furious yells and curses. “I am going to kill each and every one.”

Arthur turned away from him, leaning back down onto his blanket.

“Good luck with that,” he said, all of the fight leaving his voice. He heard Merlin sigh and, after a moment, felt him press the wooden bowl of gruel into his hands. 

“You finish. I don’t think I can eat.” 

Arthur took a few spoonfuls to appease him. After several swallows, he placed his hand on Merlin's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze in thanks. He thought he heard the servant whisper something as he felt himself slipping into sleep.

* * *

Arthur awoke - although he didn’t feel awake. It was hard to tell the passing of time in the windowless cell, but now it was impossible. He was glad that the room was dark, even while lying down he could feel his head spinning. 

“-not feeling well. You can come get him later.”

Merlin’s voice drifted through his mind. Arthur tried to open his eyes to see what on earth he was going on about, to no avail. It was as if his body remained under sleep’s hold while his mind was awake. 

“He needs to come with me, _now._ ” That was Pale. 

A throbbing headache bloomed in Arthur’s temples. 

“I’ll go instead!”

 _Fuck_. Merlin, as always, had no idea of what he was doing. Arthur tried to stop him, tried to yell out for his safety. Instead, he barely managed a weak moan passed his lips that went unheard. He struggled for a moment against his own unresponsive body. It was only after he heard Pale’s distorted chuckle, before he said something in response to Merlin’s outburst.. It sounded as if their words were being spoken through thick cloth, muffled and in-distinct.

He felt someone yank him to his feet, and no one bothered to blindfold the prince as they left his servant locked in the cells behind them. It felt as if he were being dragged against a soft current as he struggled to keep his eyes open as he was dragged to his destination. Oh, yes, he was _definitely_ drugged. He was alone, now, with Pale.

To Arthur’s dread, he was taken into a large room that looked as if it had seen several decades worth of use; a pillory stood in the middle of the dimly lit room, surrounded by chains. His stomach sank as he saw Claudas, standing next to Morgana.

His sister, once beautiful, stood before him with a sneer on her sharpened face. Her hair was tied back into several wild braids, such a large contrast to the once sleek and well-groomed hair she’d been so proud of. It was difficult to imagine this _witch_ being proud of something so trivial anymore.

He focused a glare on her face as best as he could, but found it difficult after Pale dumped his limp form to the ground. He was sure his face was red. Here lay Arthur Pendragon, royal Prince of Camelot, nearly naked at his sister-witch’s feet. 

“What have you boys been up to?” The witch turned to Claudas, her smile turning into something that more closely resembled a smile. 

Claudas chuckled heartily, and Arthur hated the sound of hit, trying his best to shrink away without them noticing. 

“My men and I miss our wives and their whores when we go so long without their company,” he said, walking closer to Arthur’s prone form. “Dear Prince Arthur here has been _very_ generous in offering his services to us in exchange for a little comfort during his stay.”

Arthur used all the energy he could muster to lean forward and strike, biting at Claudas’s hand. The older man’s face grew hard. 

“Do not forget your dear friend, and how much he relies on you to behave,” he reminded the prince. Arthur only continued to glare at him, and at his sister standing over his shoulder with an amused look on her face.

“Would you mind demonstrating how you’d punish him?” She gestured towards Arthur. He froze. Claudas’s energy once again shifted to a more friendly appearance. 

“Of course, My Lady,” he responded. He snapped his fingers together, motioning towards Pale. The two men dragged Arthur into the pillory, and began removing his trousers. His shirt was ripped from his back and he felt the cool air of the room caress his skin.

 _No, no, no no nonononono…_ Arthru’s thoughts raced. His heart beat faster as he felt Pale’s tongue press up against his asshole, while Claudas pressed his own member against Arthur’s mouth, seeming to take delight in rubbing it slowly against his lips while Arthur cringed.

His body felt as though the pillory was the only thing tethering it to the ground, as if he may float away like a feather in the breeze. He struggled to keep his head from drooping against the weathered wood clamped around him. He let out an involuntary moan as a slick finger eased its way inside of him. At the sound of Morgana’s delighted laughter, his breath hitched, and he allowed himself to droop against the device and Pale’s hold on his ass. After several minutes of fingers slowly preparing him, Pale’s entire fist was encased within him, while Arthur panted and tried not to hyperventilate. Claudas took his cock away for a breath moment, turning his head and contemplating Arthur.

“I do believe,” he said, “that for this to truly be a punishment worth showing the Lady Morgana, we will need several men to join us.”

Arthur’s breath left him for a moment as Claudas called in more men. Morgana’s gaze bore into him, and he struggled uselessly. Both the bonds and the drugs were keeping him sufficiently trapped. Three men entered the room. He did not bother to see who they were. At this point it did not matter, as he was certain that nearly every man in Claudas’s guard had taken a turn with him.

Pale was handed something over Arthur’s head - what looked to be a jar of salve. He heard it unscrew and felt a cold, tingling sensation on his anus as a glob of the salve was rubbed against and inside of him. The prince cried out, loudly, as Pale’s enormous cock finally took the plunge into his ass. His hole had been used so often that it had stretched out, but it still clenched and pulsed against the member. Arthur flushed in shame, moaning slightly as he felt the head of the cock begin to bump a tender spot inside of him. His own cock began to twitch and slowly grew harder.

He refused to look in Morgana’s direction as Pale continued thrusting wetly into him. Claudas moved back to enjoy the show as two of the guards each took his hand to stroke their dicks with globs of the slave. The thick liquid left behind a cool feeling, though less strong than the tingling coolness surrounding the massive cock filling him from behind. The third man claimed his mouth. They continued using his body, swapping positions as Arthur had to bear it all, receiving no relief of his own. The men laughed as they continued to fuck him roughly.

Without warning, Morgana stepped forward, circling around her half-brother. She came to his side and as she knelt under him, took his erect member into her own mouth. Arthur’s eyes widened as he shouted out in protest, his voice coming out in chokes and gurgles against the dick in his mouth.

Without warning, the wall to Arthur’s left burst apart. The stone bits flew in every direction, yet seemed to miraculously miss Arthur. Morgana released his cock, and before she could stand she was thrown backwards by an invisible force. The crash of the stone, combined with the drugs still in his system, caused his vision to tilt. The men released Arthur then, and the pillory became the only thing supporting his body. With a _click_ , the pillory unlatched and he fell ungracefully to the floor.

“Arthur!” He felt someone yank him to his feet. He stood, unsteady, and tried to focus on the face in front of him. 

_Merlin._

The servant’s face was covered in blood, but he seemed to be otherwise unharmed. Arthur felt sinking relief before he remembered.

“You drugged me!” His words slurred together slightly, and he saw Merlin wince as he propped Arthur against him and began making their way towards the exit. He suddenly became acutely aware of his naked state, and shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry,” his friend said in a soft voice. “I couldn’t think of any other way to get you out. I thought they’d consider-” Merlin shook his head slightly.

“What?” Arthur demanded, his voice growing stronger.

“Not now. We’re leaving.”

The two made their way through the maze of dark corridors. Arthur leaned heavily on his manservant, stumbling as Merlin quickened his pace. Merlin had grabbed a cloak at some point and helped him to cover himself - rough brown fabric that scratched his skin but provided him with relief and a small amount of dignity.

“No one’s coming after us,” Arthur said, confused. Everywhere they went, they were met only with emptiness. 

“No.” Merlin confirmed. It could have been the drugs in his system or the shock of finally getting out of this wretched place, but Arthur swore he’d seen a hard look in Merlin’s eye that he’d never seen before. He hoped to never have to see it again, either. After a moment of silence, Merlin spoke again in a rough voice. “I killed them.”

Arthur blinked at him as the manservant pulled open a heavy oak door and helped the prince outside. The light of the sun, although dim as it set behind the mountains, was the most beautiful sight he’d seen in a long time. He looked around as he and Merlin stood there.

“All of them?” He looked into his friend’s eyes. “I - Morgana…”

Merlin closed his eyes and turned his face upwards. The golden light of the setting sun framed him perfectly, making him seem like he was glowing.

“She’s dead, too,” he said after a moment of silence in a heavy voice. “When they took you, I tried to follow and they didn’t like that. Said something about Cloud-ass not minding and then tried to-” he made a face ‘“-anyway, I kind of lost sense of myself.” Arthur allowed himself to lean wearily against Merlin.

“I have no idea of how you managed it, but I do not care at this particular moment,” he said. “I just want to go home.”

_And then we will discuss your apparent rampage._


End file.
